Peripheral devices, such as printers, faxes, scanners and/or copiers, utilize many components to control how media (e.g., paper) is picked and guided though the devices during a printing, copying, scanning, or faxing process. Such components can include a feed system having rollers to initially pick and guide the media toward an image transfer zone where a print head applies ink or toner is applied to the media, or where data is scanned from the media. Various hardware such as rollers, pads and guides for picking and moving media in the printer or other media processer can serve different functions. A peripheral device can also include some type of pick device to select and transport the media during a given process. Jams commonly occur at the beginning of the paper path or at the pick stage in the pick device.